Vacation
by Doodlydoodles
Summary: It's summer, and Yoshitaka decides to go on "vacation" with his maids to Okinawa, but what's...the real reason behind it? YoshixIzumi
1. Prologue: Preparation

**Disclaimer: I don't own HiMM or any of the characters...yea, do I have to do that in every chapter?**

**I also don't own the running gags repeatedly used in HiMM, either. Haha. :)**

**Well, you guys should know she's a maid for Yoshitaka, Mitsuki is her sister, Pochi is the alligator and Anna is another maid, and all those details, so I won't explain them in the story for...aesthetic purposes? It just makes it look/sound better without all that.**

* * *

Beeep! Beeep! Beeep!

Izumi Sawatari sat up in bed, half awake. A quick look at the window told her it was the middle of the night, so what was the alarm clock for? She hit the snooze button and rubbed her eyes, slowly adjusting to the darkness.

Looking around, Izumi saw that both Mitsuki and Anna were awake and judging by the looks on their faces, they were as clueless as she was.

Oh, well. Yoshitaka had made them do stranger things. Izumi was just heading towards the door when he burst in the room, fully clothed with a suitcase in his hand. Just when she thought things weren't gonna get any stranger.

"Hey, I've got news. We're going to Okinawa! Better hurry, or we'll miss the plane."

"Wait, what? You wake us up in the middle of the night for a vacation?" Izumi was getting a little annoyed. It was totally unexpected.

"Don't worry, I have everything planned, your suitcases are already packed! I thought you always wanted a break." Yoshitaka smiled, seeminly innocent, but Izumi was still skeptical. But she wasn't about to pass up an opportunity for a little R&R.

"Alright, then, I'll be in the bath. And don't even try peeking."

"I'll come too!" Anna shouted, with Mitsuki following right behind.

As soon as the girls got into the bath, Yoshitaka got to work.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Izumi pointed at the skimpy airline stewardess outfit that had been switched with her normal clothes.

"What does it look like? It's the uniform for a Japan Airlines worker. With a few personal touches, or course," Yoshitaka said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's way too short!" Izumi blushed.

"Well, you know what my style is. The hemline should be right at the position of the groin. Of course, the design was sent to me from heav-" Yoshitaka's familiar speech was interrupted by a punch from Izumi.

"I just wanted to help you pay off your debt faster, you know, working on a plane to earn money," he said as he rubbed his sore arm where his maid had punched him.

"Well, I guess Yoshitaka -can- be a good guy after all." Izumi started to walk away, talking to Anna and Mitsuki, until she noticed his prying eyes on the short skirt of her outfit.

"Ugh, I should never trust you!" she yelled as she delivered a swift kick to his less protected places.

* * *

** (A/N: Anna and Mitsuki barely got a part in this chapter, and Pochi wasn't even mentioned at all. Sorry. It's just the prologue, they'll have more of a part in the later chapters. :). ...Plus, I also feel like there was no transition whatsoever, I mean, he just barges into their room and anounced they're going somewhere? Ehh, whatever. I might change it later. )**


	2. Departure

"Hurry up!"

Yoshitaka crossed his arms and waited for Izumi to catch up. She was loaded with four suitcases, three of her young master's and one of hers, while also trying to protect herself from being exposed in such a public place. Luckily, it was dawn, and there wasn't as much activity, but she was dead tired from waking up so early.

"If you had given any thought to the fact that barely moving would flip up my skirt, I'd be having much less trouble now!" she yelled back in rage.

"Oh, I gave thought to it, of course. Just in a different way you expected."

"As always, master, you're thinking ahead." Mitsuki grinned evilly at Yoshitaka, and he returned the smile.

Suddenly Anna came running up, coming back from the bathroom, and upon seeing the semi-erotic scene of Izumi bending over and struggling to support the weight of the suitcases she just couldn't hold back.

"Ahhh! Izumi!" she cried as she pounced on her thighs, causing the maid to lose balance and tumble over.

* * *

"Ow."

Izumi held an iced water bottle to the back of her head which was swollen when a suitcase fell on it after the inconvenient tumble. She was sitting on Pochi's back as they trudged through the airport while Anna apologized yet again. Luckily they had checked in the bags and Izumi was left carrying little except her purse.

"Well, well, thanks to you we're falling behind." Yoshitaka smirked.

"Me? So it's my fault now?"

"Hey, I know, let's have a contest!" Mitsuki shouted.

"No, no, no, no n-"

"Okay! We're going to have a race!" The young maid interrupted her sister with little thought. "Whoever reaches Gate A9 first wins! The rules are, you can't hurt any innocent bystanders!"

"What do we get if we win?" Yoshitaka was excited for the race, sure that he would win. After all, Izumi did have that head injury.

"If master wins, Izumi will have to serve him on the plane! If Izumi wins, she won't have to work on the plane at all!"

Izumi climbed off Pochi. "Wait, but that isn't fair! I-"

"Ready, set, go!"

Yoshitaka took off at lightning speed, while Izumi stood there with her mouth open.

"Well, go on, on onee-chan!"

She was snapped out of her trance. "R-right." Izumi charged ahead at full speed, nowhere near catching up to Yoshitaka. Until...

Izumi rounded the corner. There was her perverted master, just standing there, looking... into an erotic video game shop. No surprise there. She was tempted to punch Yoshitaka right then and there, but she just had to win the race...

"Seeya!" Izumi shouted, and Yoshitaka began running behind her.

"Damnit, you won't beat me!" He sprinted, and luckily he was the faster of the two. His fast-paced sprint left him breathless, and Izumi was catching up.

The two of them were now in step with one another, each giving their best effort. Suddenly, Izumi stopped dead in her tracks, and Yoshitaka tried to, but it was too late. He slammed straight into a wall while his maid ran forward, now in the lead.

* * *

**(A/N: Pretty short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys the opportunity to decide:**

**Should Yoshitaka win? Or should Izumi win?(with a twist...)**

**Answer in a reviewww~)**


	3. Race

**(A/N: Well, I was gonna make Yoshitaka win, but okay, since there was a review I guess I'll make Izumi win...ehehe. Well, have fun with the new chapter. :'D )**

* * *

Yoshitaka groaned as he sat up. Izumi was far ahead now. He sprang to his feet, determined to beat his maid. The gate was only a few more turns away. No, he could never win now...unless..

The young master checked his surroundings. There were a few people nearby, none of whom looked like they would participate in a prank. As he rounded the courner, though, he spotted a young teenage boy around his age sitting on a bench.

"Hey, hey, would you be willing to help me out for a second?" Yoshitaka whispered.

The boy looked up. "What'dya need?"

"Well, sort of like a prank."

"I'm game." A gleam appeared in the corner of the boy's eye. This was interesting.

"Great."

* * *

"AAAGGHHHH!" You bastard!"

Yoshitaka was surprised. The bloodcurdling scream that Kazuhiro, as he had recently introduced himself as, had emitted was nearly enough to make Yoshitaka himself believe that it was real.

The two of them lay sprawled on the floor in such a fashion that would make one believe that a collision had occurred. The plan was to lure Izumi back and then, once they were both in the same place, take off once again, this time with Yoshitaka in the lead.

"Damn it! S-sorry!"

"You better be sorry!" Kazuhiro's voice was entirely convincing, so much that Yoshitaka was a bit intimidated.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you! I swear!"

Izumi came rushing back as soon as she recognized her master's voice. When she arrived at the scene, it was obvious to her that she won.

"Well, I guess we know who won this time." Izumi's smug expression was paired with a mocking tone. "The rules stated that you couldn't hurt anyone."

"Well, Izumi, I guess we know who fell for my trap." Yoshitaka stood up, but was stopped by the sound of his newly acquired accomplice.

"What trap? That really hurt."

"Wh-what?" The yound master stuttered, dumbfounded. "The plan was to-"

"Yes, yes, I know, but I didn't know you were competing against such a lovely girl."

Kazuhiro stood up and brushed himself off before bowing lightly before Izumi. "I'm Kazuhiro. You can call me Kazu, for short. It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl.

Izumi just smiled, not wanting to be rude. Sure, he was cute, with his long, reddish-brown hair and a slightly muscular build, but she had already made the mistake of trusting Seichirou, Yoshitaka's cousin who seemed nice but turned out to be a total pervert.

Right on cue, Mitsuki and Anna arrived, perched on top of Pochi.

"Ah! Onee-chan, you won!" Mitsuki exclaimed, before flashing another evil smile at her master.

"Aha! Teaches you to try to mess with me." Izumi grinned at Yoshitaka. She turned back to Kazu.

"Ah, well it was nice meeting you, but I've got to go now or I'll miss my flight."

"Oh, that's alright, I've got to get going too."

"Well, seeya."

"...Bye." Yoshitaka spat out, a little mad about his loss...but not for long.

* * *

"Ah! What the hell?" Izumi shouted.

"At least you don't have to work on the plane, onee-chan."

"But can't I have a different seat?"

She was sitting in the window seat of the plane, with Yoshitaka beside her.

Mitsuki took out a clipboard. "Uhm, I'm afraid there aren't any seats left, onee-chan."

"Arrrgh!" she held her head in her hands, in what is commonly referred to as a "facepalm". **(A/N: Sorry, I just had to.)**

Anna popped out from behind a chair. "Oh, Izumi-chan! Don't be sad! I'll always be here for you! Once you've paid off your debt we can move to Holland and get marri-Ahh!" She dodged a punch from Izumi narrowly.

"Yea, don't be sad. I'll always be here." Yoshitaka teased his maid.

"Which is the reason I'm sad!" With that, her fist drove into his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an oversized suitcase...

Pochi sat inside the piece of luggage as he was deposited somewhere in the airplane. It really is hard to pretend to be a stuffed animal.

* * *

**(A/N: Okayyy, it takes a few minutes to plan something like that, but let's just say it took less..well, enough time to not have Izumi get to the finish yet (: )**

**So, yea. This chapter is a couple hundred more words than the last. Hope you like it.~**


	4. Takeoff

**(A/N: New chapter..I'll try to make this one lonnger~ ...oh yea, just so you're warned, there's like, a crapload of dialogue.)**

* * *

Izumi sighed and leaned back in her chair. It was going to be a long flight, considering how Yoshitaka was going to torment her the whole way.

"Hello, and welcome to our flight. We'd like to thank you for choosing Japan Airlines..."

She closed her eyes, drowning out the sound of the safety announcements.

"...we will be taking off shortly. Have a nice trip!"

Suddenly the plane started to rumble. However, it soon stopped as the door opened once again, revealing a panting, sweating Kazu bent over to catch his breath.

"K-Kazu?" Izumi yelled.

"Ah.. ah... H-hi Izumi-san.. what a ...ah... coincidence...ah.." he managed to choke out in between breaths.

"What happened?" Anna asked him, helping to carry his bag.

"Well... ah..I just.. was...ah.. a little late...ah..that's all.."

"Probably Yoshitaka's fault, with that damn contest." Izumi muttered under her breath.

"Anyways..I'm seat...A-63." He followed the numbers until he reached the aisle seat next to Yoshitaka. "What an interesting coincidence. I never thought I would get to sit by you two."

Yoshitaka spoke up. "Are you sure there are no other seats available?"

"Why? He'll get in your way when you're trying to harass me? Pervert."

"I don't...trust him.." Yoshitaka whispered to his young maid.

"Because he betrayed you in the race?" she teased.

"Well..."

Izumi smirked and turned back to talk to Kazu. "So, you're going to Okinawa, too?"

"Well, actually, I am, Izumi-san."

"So where are you staying?" she asked, hoping to make small talk, but Yoshitaka interfered. "Well, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Bye then."

As soon as he was gone and the two were alone, Kazu began to talk again. "What's your relationship with that guy?"

"Well... the truth is.. I'm his maid."

"Maid? What's a beautiful girl like you doing serving him?"

This caused Izumi to blush a little, which was going against her own will. And so she began the story of how she and Mitsuki had come to work at the Nakabayashi household.

"...and he keeps trying to increase my debt. I'm not sure that I'll ever get to pay it off." the young maid finished.

As if he was listening to the conversation, Yoshitaka returned soon after Izumi was finished. "Excuse...oops!" He "tripped" on Kazu's shoe and flailed his arms around, one of which mysteriously grabbed Izumi's breast.

"Ahh...Yoshitaka, you pervert!"

* * *

About an hour into the flight, after quite a few sexual advances by Yoshitaka and indescribable airplane food served by Anna, the three of them somehow got on the topic of how the young master had acquired so much money.

"So you're saying you're 14, without parents, with tons of money to spend on...anything?" Kazu was surprised.

"Basically." he responded with a shrug.

"Wait, you're not the boy in the middle of puberty who inherited his parents' fortune and is living all by himself with no supervision and has surrounded himself with tender young girls in a huge mansion, thus living out his fantasi-"

"Yes, yes, we've all heard that rumor before..." Yoshitaka responded.

"Huh...how much money do you have?" Kazu asked with question in his eyes.

"Well.. actually... I don't really know, but it's a lot..." Izumi said. However, Yoshitaka remained silent. That was...strange. He was staring off into space, seemingly focused on something otherworldly. His eyes were out of focus and it appeared he didn't notice Izumi or Kazu staring at him. He stood up and grabbed Izumi's hand and dragged her off, leaving Kazu sitting with a confused expression on his face, watching as they disappeared into the small indent where the bathroom was located.

"I need to talk to you for a second."

"What is it?" Izumi was a little curious, despite her suspicion this was all a ploy to get her away from Kazu.

"I don't trust him."

"What the hell? What did he do to you?"

"It's... it's just a feeling. There's something weird about him."

"Like what?"

"Like, why does he keep asking about my money?"

"What are you saying? He's just curious..." Izumi studied her master for a little while. He looked totally serious. His normal perverted or evil expression was replaced by a more insistent and sincere appearance.

"Wait, wait. Don't tell me you're..."

"Jealous?" Mitsuki interrupted her.

"M-Mitsuki?" the two said at the same time. She was pushing a cart of food and drinks down the aisle.

"Hehe! Master, are you sure that feeling isn't jealousy?" she whispered to Yoshitaka, hoping to spark a feeling of realization.

"Yes, I'm sure. There's something that's just not right..."

"No way, Yoshitaka. There's nothing wrong. You're just... just... are you just jealous that I like him more than you?" Izumi yelled.

Yoshitaka blinked. He was in shock.

"R-right. He's not the least bit perverted, unlike some people. Damn it, Yoshitaka, you've got to be more... more... trusting!"

"I..."

"Oh, shut up!" Izumi punched her master before walking back to her seat. Yoshitaka chased after her, leaving Mitsuki behind.

"That backfired quite a bit." she whispered to an unknown person. Anna climbed out from underneath the tablecloth of the cart.

"Not for me! If Yoshitaka has no chance with Izumi-chan, she'll be all mine!"

"...Of course, Anna-chan."

Mitsuki was a little disappointed that her plan had not worked the way she had thought. The way Yoshitaka had reacted was normal at first, but he really didn't trust Kazu for some reason. Was it possible that he really shouldn't be trusted? Or was it just that Yoshitaka was so misguided in love that he didn't realize the feeling of jealously? Or did he deny it out of embarrassment? Mitsuki shook her head, clearing her thoughts. It wasn't worth dwelling on for too long, she would figure out something to resolve the conflict soon enough.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A certain alligator sat curled in a ball directly underneath where this conversation was taking place, unaware of what was happening above him. He was only aware of the fact that it was freezing cold. Oh well, better than pretending to be a stuffed animal and sitting in one spot for a few hours.

* * *

**(A/N: Alright, that was about 350 words longer than the last one, hooray~.)**

**Well, I need help deciding something else...**

**Should the airplane reach their destination safely? Or should a "minor complication" occur? I seriously have no idea.. I might decide with a coin toss.**

**Oh, right, thanks for reading~**


	5. Crash

**(A/N: Sorry for, like, ditching you guys, I went on vacation myself :D )**

Izumi was still agitated by Yoshitaka's behaviour when they returned to the seats, and neither spoke to one another, though Yoshitaka tried repeatedly. Kazu immediately sensed something was wrong and sent Izumi a questioning glance, but she just turned away.

"Uh... If you want, I can leave you two to work out... whatever's wrong.." He stood up.

"Ah, no, that won't be necessary." Izumi was quick to shout, but Kazu was already heading down the aisle toward the lavatory.

"...Geh." Just great. What she needed most was _definitely_ more time alone with The Pervert.

Yoshitaka turned to Izumi, this time with real concern in his face. It baffled her. They were supposed to be on vacation, but he was so serious all the time, without a trace of his usual twisted self... not, of course, that she missed it or anything, it's just...

Well, damnit, she was a little worried.

The plane began to rumble, but Izumi quickly dismissed it as minor turbulence until she was literally rocking back and forth in her seat. People were screaming, everywhere was chaos, and where was Kazu?

_Speak of the devil, or at least think of it._ Kazu was slowly making his way to his seat as the plane bounced around. Suddenly an announcement boomed through the aircraft.

"Attention, there has been a...minor disturbance in the aircraft. Please return to your seat and fasten your seatbelt to be safe. We will tend to the matter immediately."

Thank god. Izumi turned her head to look out the window and..

Oh, shit. Oh, **shit**. The plane was on fire.

What she remembered next was a mass of frenzied screams, wild attempts to reach the exit door and constant but not very convincing attempts to control the passengers by the staff.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Izumi whispered to no one in particular, her voice barely audible above the shouts.

"The last time we thought that Mitsuki had a GPS all along. I'm sure this is one of her scemes or something." Yoshitaka reassured her.

"Not by the looks of it." She gestured to where Mitsuki was...well, being Mitsuki, she was still smiling and under control, but under that there was a faint hint of panic on her face.

The plane dropped, evoking a whole new round of cries from the terrified passengers. Kazu had made it back, and his face was flushed red from the effort.

"Shit! What's happening?" He immidietly fastened his seatbelt and sighed in relief.

"I guess the-" the aircraft dropped once again, and Izumi felt sick to her stomach as the plane bumped and rattled roughly to a stop.

"...that." She finished, breathless.

The exit doors were already open, and before she knew it they were being ushered out of the plane. Yoshitaka, however, opened the compartment above and dragged out a suitcase.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kazu and Izumi shouted in unison as Yoshitaka carried the luggage out of the plane.

"My god, did you want to be killed?" The young maid was furious.

"Why?" He asked, with a sly look on his face. "You wanted me to live? I thought you hated-"

Another of Izumi's punches silenced him. "It isn't the time to be thinking about that!"

She turned her attention to Kazu, Anna, Mitsuki and Pochi, who were surveying the island they had landed on. It was a small stretch of san with few trees, and she had no idea how they're get off.

As soon as she was noticed by them, Anna's face lit up as she ran towards Izumi, embracing her.

"Oh, Izumi-chan! I was so worried! I thought something bad had happened! Don't worry!"

"Guh...Okay, Anna-chan, you can get off me now.."

While Anna was busy squeezing the life out of Izumi, Mitsuki walked up with a smile on her face, along with the rest of them. "Well, we made it safely. I'm sure Pochi can give us a ride, right Pochi?"

He nodded and immediately lay on his back, having a slight nosebleed as the girls sat on top of him.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Kazu said, just as Yoshitaka was trying to squeeze on. He made a ring with his fingers and put them in his mouth, emitting a shrill whistle.

"What was that for?" Izumi rubbed her temples, her ears ringing.

Just then, an enourmous whale burst from under the surface of the water and cheers erupted from the crowd of people as they gleefully hopped on. Pochi grumbled when his chance was taken away, and Yoshitaka was right with him scowling.

"Don't worry, Master." Mitsuki grinned. "Kazu may have shown you up but I'm sure you'll have a chance next time."

He just grunted. As the last person climbed aboard, Yoshitaka was stopped by Kazu.

"I'm afraid this is the most he can take. You have a suitcase, too." He gestured to the bag.

"So you're saying...I have to stay..."

"...Ride your alligator." For the first time Yoshitaka caught a glimpse of another side of Kazu - yes, it was obvious that there was something to be suspicious about here. Or he just hated his guts, since there was obviously plenty of room left on the whale. He was pondering using it against him, until he realized that Izumi- er, none of them would believe him.

"...Damnit..." Yoshitaka cursed as he climbed aboard Pochi, who was crying since it wasn't Izumi riding on him.

* * *

As the devastated alligator and perverted young master sailed on the waves beside the whale, both were deep in thought.

Pochi was regretful he wasn't smaller. Like a bunny, or something. And why not? He could hide in the girls' rooms while...Well at least his nosebleed wasn't visible in the dark water.

But Yoshitaka was even deeper in thought. Of course his thoughts might be blinded with the disapproval of Kazu that he had, but he was seriously beginning to doubt that Kazu was a good guy. And not just in personal ways, he added. No, there was something more.. Something that made Yoshitaka's spine tingle. The same thing that made him grab his suitcase on a whim - he couldn't afford to let it go. Not just yet... in case it ended up in the wrong hands.

**(A/N: WHAT'S IN THE BAG? WILL THEY MAKE IT SAFELY? STAY TUNED-sorry, sorry, I know. :U )**


	6. Arrival

"Look! It's land!"

One of the passengers on Kazu's whale excitedly pointed towards the horizon. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. It was a few hours intot he trip, and everyone, human and animal, were dead-tired from their exhausting ordeal.

Yoshitaka, still holding on to the single puny suitcase he brought along, sighed in relief. The sun was setting and he wasn't sure it would be safe to travel at night. This wasn't exactly how he'd expected their vacation to go, but then again, it would be unreasonable to expect anything, considering the circumstances. He snuck a glance at his maids, who were looking relieved that they could finally relax. He sighed. Maybe they could relax, but not him.

* * *

The rest of the journey passed uneventfully, and as they arrived on land and bid farewell to the whale, they realized it was late at night - and they were all worn out. People began whipping out cellphones and wallets that had survived the journey, calling their relatives, the airport, finding a taxi.

Izumi felt around in her pockets. Nothing. "Hey, Yoshitaka... do you have any..."

He dug into his pockets, but found nothing.

"What about your suitcase? I'm sure you must have had some purpose in saving it." Kazu challenged Yoshitaka.

All of the maids looked expectantly at their young master, but all he did was stare back. "No, there's nothing helpful in there."

"Really? And you saved it because...?"

"All of my hentai magazines, games and dvds are in there." He lied. Knowing himself, it would be a believable story.

Izumi was fuming mad, but Kazu was able to quicky calm her down.

"Hey, it's okay. We can all stay at my place tonight, Izumi-san."

Izumi was blushing. Once again, his maids had chosen Kazu over him. Not that it was a bad idea, of course, since all he wanted to do was fall asleep. Luckily, the whale had taken them to a spot almost directly in front of Kazu's house, so the walk was a short one. Upon arrival at the large -but modest- house, he lay down on the nearest couch.

"Oh, right, I'm afraid we don't have enough beds... I hope it won't be a problem."

"Ah! Izumi-chan, you can sleep with me!~" Anna called out, throwing herself on top of Izumi.

_This wouldn't be such a bad opportunity,_ Yoshitaka thought. _After all, this is supposed to be a vacation... heh._

"Izumi! I command you to share a bed with me!" the young master shouted.

As her fist connected with his stomach, Mitsuki suggested, "Why don't we have a contest?"

"Not another, Mitsuki-chan!" Izumi complained, and Yoshitaka joined in. He was exhausted enough already.

"The rules are simple!" she continued as if no one had spoken. "Anna and Master will compete to see who can take the most revealing picture of Izumi! Go!"

Mitsuki provided the cameras mysteriously, but they had all learned that it was useless to question her. Soon enough, the three involved in the contest where racing through the halls with Pochi tagging along.

Kazu turned to Mitsuki with a confused expression on his face. "Is this how they... normally are?"

"Of course! It's exciting, isn't it?" She had a devious expression on her face, something Kazu had never seen. And he thought he understood her. That might have been the most inaccurate thought he'd ever had.

A chorus of screams was heard somewhere above, and soon enough Izumi stumbled down the stairs, carrying a decorative metal club. "Come on Mitsuki-chan...Let's go to bed."

"Onee-chan wins!" the young maid declared before following her sister into the bedroom.

Not long after, the rest of the gang trudged down the steps, and collapsed simultaneously at the foot of the stairs, completely drained of energy. Kazu shrugged and left them there.

* * *

Huh. It was locked with a pin code. It didn't matter, though. He had all night. He really needed to get...

"Stop."

...Those hentai magazines.

Yoshitaka was staring at Kazu, who was seated next to his suitcase, fiddling with the lock.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"Alright, alright. So I've been waiting to buy the sequel to that hentai dating sim and I was wondering if you had it. I'll admit, I'm a bit of a pervert, too."

Yoshitaka grimaced. "Yea, people aren't always as they seem." he muttered.

"Sorry, man. You're an otaku, right? You center your whole life around video games and your manga collection. I totally get it, you don't want me touching the center of your life. I mean, I have hobbies too, like collecting stam-"

"Just get away from my things."

"Right. Sorry, man."

He grunted disapprovingly as Kazu walked away into his own room. Immediately, he brought the luggage over to the couch, using it was a pillow to ensure it wouldn't be taken away, and slept.

* * *

Izumi woke slowly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. _Mitsuki-chan must have woken up already,_ she thought as she got out of bed. She began to fold the sheets, then stopped suddenly. _Hold on, it's a vacation, we're in someone else's house. I don't need to do this._ She shook her mind to clear her thoughts, then headed out into the living/dining room where the rest of them were gathered around the table.

"Good morning, Izumi-chan!" Anna ran over to bury herself in Izumi's chest.

After forcing Anna off her, she sat down at the table."Why didn't anyone wake me up?" She took a look at the clock. It was already 1:00, and they were havng lunch.

"I wanted to let you rest, onee-chan." Mitsuki smiled.

"Ah... well, thanks Mitsuki..."

"Well, it's about time. I've already had your clothes express-delivered from the house." Yoshitaka crossed his arms. "Let's get going now."

"What? Already? I just got up!"

"She's right," Kazu interjected. "What's the rush? I'va already made lunch, so let's eat."

He laid a plate down in front of her, a simple meal of miso soup, rice and fish, but since she hadn't eaten since before the plane ride, she was starving and quickly devoured the meal and even had seconds.

By 3:00 they were ready to leave. Kazu slipped Izumi a piece of paper, most likely his phone number. "Hopefully I'll see all of you again," he said as he waved goodbye.

Yoshitaka was eager to leave the house, and as he waved a taxi down, Izumi turned around and waved goodbye at Kazu. He really was a nice guy, after all.

The taxi pulled up next to a large 2-story summer house, about as big as Kazu's. Yoshitaka led them through the house on a tour, and Izumi had to admit she was a little surprised. The hosue was beautiful.

"..And this is Mitsuki-chan and Anna-chan's room...And this is mine and Izumi's ro-"

"Hey!" Izumi glared at Yoshitaka. Of course.

"Well, there are only 2 beds in each room, you know."

10 minutes later the young master was laying on the floor as his maid dragged out a matress into the other room.

Pochi tapped Yoshitaka on the shoulder. "Oh, right. You can sleep...uh...You can go to...You know, just take my room."

He jumped up in the air in joy and delightfully began drilling a peephole in the wall next to the girls' room.

Yoshitaka threw open the door to another room on the other side of the house, which was conveniently located next to his makeshift office. _Oh, well, this might be better, _he thought as he walked into the office, suitcase in hand, and switched on the computer.

**(A/N: Sorry for the, er, long wait. School and stuff. You know the drill. I hope.)**


End file.
